Brother fox
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: well Judy Hopper has a family member not everyone would think should be after Gideon claw's her check a new animal come's to save her say hello to Ghost the Fox {yes he is actually a fox in this story} her new big brother
1. Chapter 1

**"Chapter 1: the Fox that helped**

{okay I know must of you are wanting me to continue my other story's but this idea well not leave my head I thought of this ever sense my little sis Cd and her friend dragged me to watch Zootopia which I actually found interesting so I hope you like this} Ghost the Fox

Judy Hopers was at the moment walking with her parent's around the carnival after giving her huge speech about Zootopia while only half listening to what her parent's were telling her having noticed Gideon Grey leading some of her friends some sheep away from the rest of the carnival and Judy decided to follow them sensing trouble but what she did not know was that another had seen this and followed in the shadow's. when Judy got around the corner she saw Gideon steal the sheep's ticket's and start talking about how 'prey like them' are weak so she instantly got in his face and said

"Gideon give those back" Judy said frowning and slightly showing of her home made Police officer's uniform

"I ain't listening to a dumb bunny who thinks she could be a cop" Gideon chuckled pocketing the ticket's in his front pocket

"besides I don't listen to no stinking prey" Gideon said

"you see I'm a predator we eat prey in the old day's remember" Gideon said leaning in real close to Judy and showing his sharp teeth well he was till he got kicked in the face by Judy after words Gideon had tackled Judy and clawed her right check leaving scar's Judy was thinking this might have been a bad idea and had closed her eye's that is till she heard a huff and felt Gideon's weight come of her when she looked up to see what happened she gasped at what she saw in front of her a pitch black Fox was standing in between her and Gideon and by the look's of it he had clawed Gideon's arm pretty good while he was growling at the other fox

"what yeh think your doing she's a stinking Rabbit" Gideon said getting up but was still holding his clawed arm close

"like I care all I see is the fact that you just clawed her face and I don't like that" the black fox said slowly walking closer to Gideon both side's could see the glint in his brown eyes this fox was angry and with that in mind Gideon and his weasel friend ran to get away and just like that a switch seemed to turn off and the glint in his eyes became one of worry when he turned around to help Judy up

"hey are you okay" he asked taking a look at the claw mark that was already scabbing over

"huh yeah I'm fine" Judy said a little off tilted 'this fox just helped me against one of his own specious' Judy thought staring at the fox

"ho hum Judy Hoppers" Judy said holding out her hand

"just call me Ghost everyone else does" Ghost said shaking her hand

"so what was all that about" Ghost said pointing were Gideon ran off as the other's started coming closer to the two

"oh that was Gideon he stole these guy's ticket's" Judy said pointing at the sheep who waved shyly

"wish I had know that I could have properly grabbed the" Ghost was saying before Judy pulled out a hand full of ticket's from were she was hiding them with her arm and giving them to the Sheep who instantly ran off thanking here and causing Ghost to start laughing

"well your one sly Rabbit" Ghost said giving her a nice smirk shaking his head

"how about you come over to this booth I have I think I still have some guzz so I can cover thoughs claw marks" Ghost said leading Judy to a booth away from the rest and pulling a medical kit to patch her up

"thanks" Judy said seating in the chair offered

"so why did you help me back there" Judy asked making Ghost stop and stare at her

"simple I saw someone who needed help and I just helped besides you kind of remind me of my little sis always hoping to go head first into things" Ghost said smirking and started laughing when Judy popped him on the shoulder

"you punch like her to ouch well there was that and a old saying 'Prey today Predator tomorrow'" Ghost said and seeing her look explained

"It means someone might be defenseless now but later they could be more dangerous then you are" Ghost said smirking and Judy soon joined him

"that sounds pretty cool" Judy said liking the saying more now 'like kid today Police officer tomorrow' Judy thought

"so I guess you want to be a cop in the future" Ghost said while he put up his med kit

"yeah I want to protect the city of Zootopia" Judy said proudly but started to slump thinking he was going to say she could never do it and was planning on a comeback for what ever he was going to say only

"well I think you could do it after all you showed up a fox that was bigger then you who's to say you can't go full out" Ghost said leaving her speechless no one had accepted the idea before everyone had so far tried to get her to back off the plan but here a fox a rabbit's natural predator was telling her she could do it

"really you think so" Judy asked exited

"sure although you are missing one thing" Ghost said looking at Judy this sentence had Judy frowning wondering what she was missing she had the outfit and the drive to do it

"a lot of cops have someone who is used to the bad side of town a guy or gale who can get inside information" Ghost said causing Judy to start nodding it did make sense

"I wouldn't mind working with you how about this when ever you go to the police academy I'll head to Zootopia and try to get the criminals there to like me then I'll give you inside information when you get there in fact I'll come back just to pick you up" Ghost said smirking and wasn't surprised when Judy jumped hugged him and started thanking him real fast

"your welcome now lets get you to your family huh" Ghost said walking back to the carnival with Judy which got many looks from a lot of people and soon enough Judy saw her parents and rushed over to them and when they saw the gazz over her check they started rapid fire questions

"I'm fine Mom, Dad Gideon had been taking some of my friends tickets and I went to try and got them back and he kind of clawed me on the check" Judy said

"darn it Judy you know you can't trust a fox" Sue said shacking his head

"actually I made a new friend who actually pushed Gideon of me and his nice" Judy said smiling and causing her parents to relax

"well that's good so where is this friend of yours that helped yea" Sue said looking around

"oh his right over there HEY GHOST" Judy yelled causing a pair of black fox ears to shoot up over the crowd and start heading her way causing both of her parents to be shocked by the black fox that walked up beside Judy rubbing his ears

"ow Judy sesh you yell louder then Cd" Ghost said shaking his head to get the ringing out of his ears before holding out his hand to Sue and Bonnie

who after a little bit shook his hand

"pleasure to meet you" Ghost was saying before a white Bunny came hopping past and yelled "hey Ghost" before seeming to disappear around the corner leaving three shocked rabbits who after staring at where the bunny went to looked at Ghost who had a shocked look on his face

"how the heck did she get here I left her back at portal castle" Ghost muttered no one hearing to busy staring after the rabbit

"well that was interesting well it was nice to met you how about you come over some time" Bonnie said while unknown to her Sue had started shaking his head fast from behind Ghost trying to tell her not to bring the fox home with them

"uh no thanks I have to put up my booth before someone goes over there and steals the money I have there see you later Judy" Ghost said walking away while waving

Judy was waving back along with her mother who after a bit commented on how nice he was and polite while Judy just knew that something big had just happened and a adventure had begun after all she never gave up

{so what do you guy's think and the white rabbit was Cd she would not stop pestering me till I put her in there and yes she well be in the rest of the story but won't fully come in until later so please Review} Ghost the fox


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Training**

it has been several months since Judy Hoppers met Ghost and throughout that time they had become good friends having fun and other stuff heck Judy's family (except her dad) all started trusting Ghost especially after he found the garden and took one night to help them get all the food in then there was the time Bonnie and Sue had to leave to get some stuff and Judy had been left at the house in charge Ghost had come over and by the time he left all of Judy's younger sibling loved having him around especially the smaller ones that usually found there way to Ghost's shoulders or head and know Judy was ten and Ghost had a surprise for her

"hey Judy happy birthday" Ghost said smirking before handing her a present when she opened it it took her a couple seconds to register what was inside it was a book about boxing

"hey Ghost why did you give me this" Judy said lifting the book and showing everyone causing them to look at Ghost strangely

"well it's simple you want to be a cop you have to start at the basic's" Ghost said pointing to the book causing Judy to stare at it for a bit while everyone else started shaking there heads used to this two going on about Judy being a cop

"wait but isn't it better to have a teacher" Judy asked looking at Ghost who started smirking

"uh I forgot look at the first page" Ghost said leaning forward when Judy did she noticed a note it read _meet me outside later for your first lesson on Boxing Ghost_

Judy to one look at this looked up at Ghost looked back down a couple more times before it clicked and she almost jumped half the table full of 257 rabbit's to hug Ghost saying thank you over and over

"your welcome now when to get started" Ghost said getting up Judy having gotten on his shoulder  
"wait what are you two talking about" Sue said looking at Ghost worriedly

"Ghost going to teach me to Box" Judy said jumping on Ghost's shoulder and making everyone almost spit take while other's started staring at the Rabbit, Fox duo who was walking outside

"I have to see this" one of Judy's little brother's said before the lot of them raced outside after them only to find Ghost drawing a circle in the dirt around Judy

"okay first lesson so we will not be doing much" Ghost said with a pointed look at the little rabbit's making them whine at wanting to see a full on fight Judy also started to frown to

"well first let's start with the basic knowledge" Ghost said circling around Judy with her in the middle of the ring

"predators like myself have claws to help us in a fight" Ghost said making his claws unsheathe to show and electing a nod from Judy

"but what most people don't know is that 'prey'" Ghost said with air cots on the word Prey not really liking it

"actually must have claws themselves" Ghost said smirking and causing most of the younger bunny's eyes to widen while the adults shook there heads at the thought while Judy started staring at Ghost while hopping

"Bunny's also have these claws although must day's today they have forgotten how to use them" Ghost explained before sheathing his claws and walking up to Judy before holding out his hand for Judy's and when she gave it to him he turned to the crowd

"now watch this" Ghost said before rubbing his thumb across Judy's knuckles before pressing down on the middle one making Judy hiss at the feeling and her family to start going forward only for all of them to stop when tiny claws compared to Ghost's came out of Judy's paw causing her to stare at them while Ghost smirking

"know unlike Predators a Rabbit's claws were used for digging not fighting" Ghost explained turning Judy's hand around so they could see the curve in her claws making the bunny's nod while Judy started pouting

"but Rabbit's are one of the few animal's that have two set's of claws" Ghost said making Judy look up fast from studying her claws while everyone was starring

"okay you all know how in the past when it was just Predators and Prey right" Ghost said making everyone nod

"then you guy's know that Rabbit's used to few almost all other animals" Ghost said causing unsirtan nods

"well here's the thing you guy's actually made a way to protect you while running" Ghost said

"because a rabbits are one of the few animal's that have there deadliest claws on there feet" Ghost said pointing down and making everyone else look down at there feet

"wait what really" Sue said starting to not believe this fox

"it's true Rabbit's usually used to use there feet's claws lets call them to kick Predators in the face when they were chasing rabbits but the claws caused them to think trice on chasing rabbits" Ghost said smirking before bending down a doing the same trick as he did to Judy's hand causing slightly larger claws to come out

"now this would definitely hurt big time the person that got this to the face at best would just receive a scar" Ghost said getting back up while Judy moved her foot around to see the claws

"now then the history lesson is over" Ghost said before lightly kicking the back of Judy's foot causing her to jump in surprise and her claws to go back in

"and you well have to learn on your own how to release those claws of your's" Ghost said smirking causing Judy to look down at her hand and seeing there claws gone started pouting that is till Ghost brought Judy over to the edge of the ring and continued the lesson

"now to start this boxing lesson I'm going to show you guy's how I started" Ghost said smiling down at Judy

"the first thing that I had tried was shadow boxing or in other words fighting without a opponent" Ghost said making the without a certain and causing many of the older bunny's to relax

"uh but Ghost that's no fun" Judy said pouting

"oh really actually I find it fun and it well also help with your punch's letting you get the feel of how you punch wither or not this way of punching feels better than another" Ghost explained before backing up to the middle of the ring

"okay now try to punch me" Ghost said smirking and causing many eye's to widen

"wait what" Judy asked staring

"I said try to punch me if you get one hit I well let you advance to the next part of the training" Ghost said smirking

"you aren't going to hit back" Judy asked tilting her head

"nope only you, I well be dodging" Ghost said before quickly dodging Judy's fist that instantly swung out

"uhp you let that one go a little to far to the left"Ghost said smirking before dodging some more hit's while listening to almost all the rabbit's start cheering Judy on

"what do I get no love" Ghost said turning around while still dodging Judy's fist's and it continued on like this for several hour's Judy trying to get a hit on Ghost while he dodge without lifting his feet until

"okay now stop" Ghost said grabbing Judy's paws and causing her to stop fully

"now do you know where you are missing up" Ghost asked looking down at the winded bunny who noticed that Ghost hadn't even broke a sweet

"no what am I missing" Judy said glaring at the fox

"oh I think I'll let you figure it out while you relax and calm down a bit" Ghost said smiling before pulling a cold water bottle from his pocket and handing it to her and when she started drinking fast a lot of the spectators laughed at how she gulped the water down while Bonnie was handing out lemonade

"how about I give you a hint what have I been doing" Ghost said lining back

"dodging all my punch's" Judy answered

"yes but how" Ghost said before taping his foot causing Judy to look down

"wait you've been using the ground as a lever" Judy said staring at his legs

"yep and one of the ways to win a fight when the defense is like this is to" Ghost said before he felt his leg's be hit from under him causing him to tabl over

"to get the legs causing the opponent to fall" Judy answered looking down at Ghost for once and electing a laugh from Ghost while everyone else had gone silent

"correct but you also have to watch out because like the saying goes the bigger they are the harder the fall" Ghost said pointing at the ground

"so I would be careful at were you do that trick because if you pulled it on a hippo here I'm pretty sure the burrows under ground would feel a earthquake" Ghost said causing Judy's eyes to widen along side everyone else

"now lets continue" Ghost said but had to stop when he felt a bit of rain hit his nose causing him to look up right when a rain storm blew over causing everyone to rush inside  
"tomorrow lets continue tomorrow" Ghost finished watching as the rain took away there training ring while everyone stared out side

"well I guess I better head back to my place" Ghost said getting ready to run through the storm

"oh no you don't I will not have you going out in that storm what if you catch a cold you will be staying right here" Bonnie said and for once Sue agreed seeing how it didn't look good out there while Ghost was staring wide eyed at them

"wait what" Ghost asked before Bonnie took him over to the couch in the living room

"you can stay in here tonight till the storm passes" Bonnie continued saying ignoring the shocked fox who was watching her while Judy was almost bouncing of the walls in excitement

"um if you're sure" Ghost said slowly coming out of his shock

"no of course we are you are staying here" Bonnie said before leaving to prepare Supper while Judy joined Ghost on the couch

"well look's like your staying the night" Judy said smirking

"yep remind me to run next time I see rain coming because your mother get's scary when she's sure of something" Ghost said staring at Judy causing said bunny to laugh

it was later on in the night that Ghost got up having heard the rain stop outside and was planning on sneaking outside to get set up for tomorrow 'good thing I can't sleep any more thanks to joining my soul to a animatronic in the Fnaf universe' Ghost thought walking through the house to the door only to stop when he heard something moving and shaking interested he look into the room where he heard it only to find Judy shivering in bed from having dropped her blanket out of the bed and with a shake of his head Ghost lifted up the blanket and put it around the young bunny who after getting the blanket around her woke up a bit and looked up sleeply at Ghost

"thanks big brother" Judy said before falling back to sleep leaving a shocked Ghost 'did she think I was one of her brother's no I look to different from them' Ghost thought before smiling down at the little Rabbit and walking out of the house and into the nearby forest where after a little bit of walking Ghost noticed he was being followed by something up in the tree's causing Ghost to turn around and watch as a pure white rabbit with a witch star in her right ear that was on the left side dyed pink drop out of the tree's above Ghost

"hey Cd what are you doing here" Ghost said to his sister

"come on Ghost you should know by know that you can't leave me at home all the time I am going to be apart of this adventure" Cd said pouting and causing Ghost to roll his eye's

"fine but you well only show yourself later I don't want to give Judy's parents a heart attack" Ghost said shaking his head

"so you planing on having her join our family" Cd asked smirking

"yeess and I just know you are going to love to have her around" Ghost said smirking while Cd cheered at getting a sister

"but you know the rules about those in our family that already has family" Ghost said having had to repeat this rule to Cd before

"yes yes I know I can not bug her birth family to much or bug them about letting me come over" Cd said pouting again

"and do not attempt to have the new family member stay with us if they don't want to" Ghost finished staring at Cd

"okay one time I did that one time and you never stop repeating that rule" Cd said before jumping into the tree's laughing

"of course I should you had a hole army after you for that the last time you tried with young king Arthur" Ghost yelled after her and upon hearing her blow a raspberry at him continued on his way to setting up a new more permanent training area

the next morning Judy was rudely awaken by Ghost pulling her out of bed

"come on get up it's time to train" Ghost said dragging her outside while she moaned about waking up this early even if she would be thankful for it later

{okay I hope you guys liked this it was a little fun to write and I hope you guys like this story review please or I will send Nightmare after you} Ghost the Fox

{if I go after them can I play my favorite game with them} Nightmare

{yes five nights at freddy's in there dreams or nightmares} Ghost


	3. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	4. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	5. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
